


Pacific North-West

by garfunkel



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck Hansen Lives, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfunkel/pseuds/garfunkel
Summary: Прошло восемь месяцев с тех пор, как закрыли Разлом. Райли по-прежнему живёт в Анкоридже, но вернуться с войны оказалось намного труднее, чем он представлял. Особенно если Чак так и не смог найти дорогу домой.





	1. Sleepless (but you're never awake)

**Author's Note:**

> Bear's Den - When you break  
> Freddie Dickson - Sleepless  
> Freddie Dickson - YKH  
> Mumford & Sons - After the storm  
> Matthew and the Atlas - Counting paths  
> Angus & Julia Stone - Draw your swords

Глухо завыла соседская собака. Райли вздрогнул, мгновенно проснувшись, нашарил часы на полу и всмотрелся в электронный циферблат – цифры пять и ноль ярко светились в полумраке комнаты. На сегодня со сном покончено. Райли скинул одеяло и, не зажигая свет, отправился на кухню. Там он, скрючившись на табурете, просидит до восьми, пока бледноватое солнце не покажется над горизонтом, затем наспех оденется и в девять будет у здания реабилитационного центра при больнице. Бесплатную психологическую поддержку получали все ветераны войны, будто бы полуторачасовые встречи с консультирующим психотерапевтом могли как-то помочь забыть месяцы и годы. "Не забыть, мистер Беккет, а справиться с посттравматическим стрессом", – тактично поправляла Райли медсестра, выдавшая раз в месяц пачку антидепрессантов вместе с рецептом. Райли забил ими шкафчик в ванной и скотчем прикрепил рецепт, не обратив внимания на номер телефона на оборотной стороне; медсестра явно ему симпатизировала. В реабилитационном центре были и свои плюсы: в его стенах все они, офицеры, рейнджеры и рядовые, чувствовали себя среди своих, среди выживших, в потухших глазах каждого, кто сидел вокруг руководителя группы помощи, читались одни и те же эмоции. Райли ходил на собрания регулярно, просто чтобы убить часы между бессонницей и работой. Сидеть без дела не получалось даже в первые дни после возвращения домой – поломанный механизм в его голове постоянно дёргался и требовал куда-то бежать, не отпускала изматывающая и безотчётная тревога. Мако это знала, но молчала, церемонно попрощалась в аэропорту Гонконга, только взяла с Райли обещание непременно звонить и писать. Поначалу оставлять Мако и Герка казалось трусостью и малодушием, но что-то подсказывало Райли, что они справятся куда быстрее без него, займутся восстановительными работами, поисками Чака, наконец. Герк полгода прочесывал каждый километр Тихоокеанского побережья до границы с Японией, но безрезультатно. Никто не решался сказать ему, что искать уже некого.  
После окончания войны многие сослуживцы Райли уехали вглубь материка, в южные штаты, подальше от большой воды. Райли так не смог – его тянуло домой. Океан прочно привязал его к себе, словно проклял засыпать и просыпаться под нескончаемый шум прибоя. В родительский дом Райли не вернулся; он обосновался в центре, ближе к парку.  
В Анкоридже тоже хватало работы. Райли записался в бригаду строителей, как и шесть лет назад, по одной причине: сил после изнурительного физического труда хватало ровно на то, чтобы доползти до дома и упасть лицом в подушку, забывшись на несколько часов во сне. Только с некоторых пор не помогало и это: всё чаще Райли снились детство и юность, путешествия с родителями и Йенси. Сны по большей части были хаотичными, отрывочными и очень яркими, как будто Райли только вчера расшиб коленку, когда упал с качелей, или впервые сам повёл на прогулку лабрадора, подаренного отцом на день рождения. Райли просыпался в холодном поту, измученный, уставший и раздражённый. Когда Райли пришёл за лоразепамом намного раньше положенного срока, медсестра покачала головой, но всё же дала пару упаковок.  
В какой-то момент сны стали другими. Сначала солнечный Колорадо: Райли только пошёл в школу, когда родители повезли братьев посмотреть на Большой Каньон. Затем Нью-Йорк, Дублин, Южная Африка – мама любила путешествовать и всеми силами старалась привить эту любовь сыновьям. Ослепительный калейдоскоп городов, давно забытых впечатлений. Райли вспомнил Будапешт, но в его детстве по городу не были развешаны плакаты с призывами о помощи тихоокеанским беженцам, а в аэропорту не толпились сотни людей, ожидая вылета на восток. Что-то поменялось. Кто-то прямо сейчас был в Будапеште и подсознательно транслировал Райли сообщения. В то утро Райли вскочил с постели, обливаясь потом, и обшарил сверху донизу шкафчик в ванной – где-то завалялись таблетки от галлюцинаций, их выдавали в первый месяц после демобилизации, что угодно, лишь бы не думать о человеке, который получил удалённый доступ в мозг Райли. Ответ пришёл сам собой.  
_Я знаю, где сейчас Чак_  
Райли оставил короткое послание Мако. Она прочтёт его только завтра – чёртовы шестнадцать часов разницы – и, возможно, оно будет иметь эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.  
Мако позвонила поздно вечером – видеосвязь немного искажала картинку, но не заметить тревогу и смущение на её лице было трудно. Герк выглядел куда хуже: осунувшийся, изрядно похудевший. Где-то неподалёку тявкнул пёс. Они некоторое время обменивались новостями, словно нарочно избегали упоминать случившееся. Наконец, Мако заговорила. Как бы тщательно она не подбирала слова, виноватый взгляд выдавал её с головой, и от этого Райли чувствовал себя ещё паршивее. Тебе показалось, Райли, это просто сон. Невозможно остаться в голове у человека, особенно после прерванного дрифта. В тот раз у вас с Чаком не получилось удержать нейронную связь, помнишь? Едва ли вы вообще были дрифт-совместимы. Райли, сколько часов ты спишь? Ты меня слушаешь?  
Райли не слушал, он смотрел на Герка. Если бы не он, а Стакер потерял сына в бою, если бы был хоть малейший шанс его найти, Стакер непременно бы отправил Райли на его поиски. Но Герк не покойный маршал. Он не станет изводить Райли неудобными просьбами, а предпочтёт пожертвовать ещё раз. Почему-то все Хэнсены так делают – мама Чака, например.  
Через неделю Райли снятся заснеженные вершины и церковь с православным крестом – неловкое напоминание о русских на Аляске. Нет смысла ждать; проклиная Чака всеми словами, Райли взял авиабилет до Ситки.


	2. Follow your life under a different sun

Рейс был неудобный, ранний, предрассветное небо только начинало нежно розоветь на востоке, когда самолёт поднялся над Анкориджем. Райли закрыл шторку люка, едва взглянув на северный город, живописно раскинувшийся на побережье, – может, удастся поспать.  
Он так и не нашёл веской причины для столь скорого отъезда. Едва ли Чак нуждался в помощи, едва ли шёл на контакт сознательно. Если сумел объездить полмира, значит, был в состоянии сообщить о себе. Нет, Райли чувствовал, что снова впутывается в сложные семейные отношения, как было с Мако и Пентекостом, и не хотел вставать между Хэнсенами. Его дело – дожить хотя бы до тридцати, а там… Тендо, к примеру, ушёл в отставку: все ещё надеялся жениться на хорошенькой девушке и завести семью, детей, купить дом и пикап как в фильмах. Нормальные человеческие планы, мысли о будущем, а Райли решил потратить бессрочный отпуск на погоню за блудным сыном. Окунуться в прошлое, которое так тщетно пытался оставить позади. А все потому что грёбаный Чак не давал покоя ни во сне, ни наяву.  
Райли не летал в Ситку больше десяти лет – в последний раз он был здесь осенью с мамой и Йенси, почти сразу после того, как ей поставили диагноз. Тогда мама улыбалась чаще прежнего и спустила почти все деньги на сувениры и ярмарочные аттракционы. Папа не мог ругать её, но Йенси крупно влетело за бесполезные траты – папа ничего не понимал. Он был хороший человек, умный, даже слишком, он действительно старался воспитать сыновей, но ему недоставало материнской силы воли перед лицом болезни. Наверное, поэтому он ушёл сразу после её смерти. Йенси запрещал в чём-либо обвинять отца.  
Резкий сигнал предупреждения вырвал Райли из воспоминаний о детстве. Стюардесса мягко тронула его за плечо – мы идём на посадку, сэр, пристегнитесь, пожалуйста. Лицо стюардессы, едва тронутое макияжем, показалось Райли смутно знакомым. Лицо человека, не обременённого воспоминаниями о монстрах, об оглушительном вое сирен, о годах отчуждённости и тоски. А тоскует ли Чак? Надо будет у него спросить. Возможность разговора с живым Чаком не радовала и не пугала – Райли слишком устал и для того, и для другого – он прибыл сюда по делу. Райли пообещал себе во что бы то ни стало вернуть Чака отцу, а что будет дальше, его не касается. Он упорно отмахивался от зудящей в голове мысли: очнись, Чак не хочет домой. Он буквально шёл по твоим следам и видел то же, что и ты годы назад. Он здесь, потому что ты вернулся на Аляску, ему только не хватило смелости постучать в твои двери. Йенси всегда говорил, что Райли немного не догоняет по части отношений.  
Снежные пики Ситки ослепительно блестели на ярком солнце. Райли сошёл с трапа и вдохнул нагретый воздух – здесь, на юго-востоке, всегда было немного теплее, а зима приходила позже. По счастливой случайности война с кайдзю обошла Ситку стороной: местные никогда не видели чудовищ вживую, но город заметно опустел. По пути в центр Райли насчитал немало наглухо заколоченных витрин и брошенных домов с выбитыми окнами.  
Чёткого плана действий не было. Где искать Чака в городе с населением в девять тысяч? Бродить по барам или звонить в гостиницы? Сразу идти в полицию? Райли никогда не нравилось играть с Йенси в сыщиков: не хватало терпения сидеть тихо и ждать, пока подозреваемый, обычно соседский мальчик, раскроет себя сам. Райли оглянулся – Чак выбрал удачное время и место, чтобы поиграть в прятки. Несмотря на ноябрь, листья ещё не опали; город будто бы светился сам по себе, со стороны воды дул прохладный ветер, вверх и вниз по склону носились дети на велосипедах. Райли давно не видел такой умиротворяющей картины: слишком мирно и спокойно, пока весь остальной мир бился не на жизнь, а на смерть, здесь собирали морошку. На солнце захотелось пить, и Райли пошёл вперед, где красным прямоугольником маячил супермаркет. Здесь нигде не было предупреждений об атаке кайдзю – в Анкоридже они висели на каждом шагу, мэрия до сих пор не удосужилась их снять. Не было и стрелок на асфальте, ведущих в городские убежища. Город-мечта, слишком хорош, чтобы жить. Неудивительно, почему Райли вернулся в потрёпанный Анкоридж и с трудом выкарабкивался из депрессии. Мысли вновь, как это случалось всё чаще, вернулись к Чаку. Возможно, никто вообще не озаботился назначить ему клинического психотерапевта и регулярно кормить таблетками. Хэнсену снова повезло меньше всех. Райли захватил свои – не глядя побросал в сумку целые упаковки вместе с рецептами и номером мобильного на обратной стороне.  
Город можно было осмотреть и завтра; внутренний компас никак не хотел искать Чака, глаза слипались от недосыпа. В дешёвом отеле с видом на океан Райли уснул и проспал до завтрашнего утра.  
На третий день в Ситке Райли казалось, что он встретился со всеми девятью тысячами жителей, кроме Чака. Он ничего не обещал Герку, но вернуться ни с чем все равно что бросить последнюю горсть земли на пустую могилу его сына. Впервые за всё время Райли хотел увидеть Чака, найти и отправить домой, выполнить, в конце концов, миссию. В адресной книге Чарльза Хэнсена не оказалось, почтальон никого с таким именем не знал. Брать напрокат машину, чтобы осмотреть окрестности, не имело смысла – Чак был в городе, возможно, они переходили одну и ту же улицу сегодня утром, когда Райли покупал билет обратно в Анкоридж. На всякий случай. Побродив по городу с рюкзаком, Райли вернулся к супермаркету с красной вывеской, самому яркому пятну в дальнем конце площади. В отеле досыта кормили, но привычка наведываться за едой осталась. Доктор говорил, что привычки, тренирующие социальные навыки, – ключ к выздоровлению. Райли скользнул взглядом по очередям у касс и направился дальше. Он остановился и замер у отдела с сезонными овощами и фруктами – в полутора метрах от него, сгорбившись над этикеткой, стоял Чак. Сомнений быть не могло: широкие плечи, встрёпанная рыжая макушка, грубые армейские ботинки, не хватало только оскалившегося пса на рукаве потрёпанной кожаной куртки. Райли не успел подумать, какими будут его первые слова, – Чак обернулся и замер в той же позе, что и Райли, напряжённый и одновременно растерянный, нелепо сжав в руке бутыль с молоком. Чак не брился, кажется, месяц, рыжеватая борода смотрелась на молодом лице как приклеенная. Райли безотрывно смотрел на живого, настоящего Чака и только теперь осознал, что это значит – живой, настоящий Чак Хэнсен сверлит его хмурым взглядом, ни тени радости, ни дружеских объятий. Внезапно на Райли навалилась такая сильная усталость, что он едва не пошатнулся, но сумел придать голосу небрежный тон.  
− Привет, Чак. Как жизнь?  
И сразу понял, что выбрал неверный путь. Что угодно, только не абстрактные вопросы, он сам терпеть их не мог. Чак предсказуемо поморщился как от боли и после паузы ответил:  
− Ничего.  
В этот раз Райли знал, что нужно говорить: главное не потерять Чака из виду.  
− Где ты живёшь? Нужно поговорить.  
Райли постарался не заметить укол совести: Чак настолько привык к «нужно», что и не подумал ослушаться, только молча двинул тележку к кассе, побросав в неё по дороге замороженные стейки, большую пачку макарон и несколько плиток шоколада. Они не проронили и слова, пока шли мимо опрятных домов с американскими флагами, обошли площадь и свернули к лесу, который плавно уходил вверх к горам. Справа белел брошенный дом, слева тянуло солью и океаном. Чак свернул направо, открыл дверь – замок был вырезан – щёлкнул выключателем и впустил Райли внутрь. В слабо освещённой прихожей отчётливо пахло стиральным порошком. Дом, в котором живёт Чак. Райли казалось, что он всё ещё спит или перепутал таблетки и уснул насовсем – трудно было поверить, что всё взаправду.  
Райли обошёл дом: большая светлая гостиная и комната напротив открыты, остальные заперты на ключ. Похоже, его оставили давно: электронные часы показывали август прошлого года. С кухни доносились разные звуки: шипение масла на сковороде, стук молотка для отбивных о столешницу, надрывался радиоприёмник – в Шаттердоме Чак тоже слушал что-то больше похожее на ритмичный скрежет пилы, чем на музыку. Райли приглушил радио и открыл холодильник: Чак попытался заполнить его чем-нибудь съестным, но брюссельская капуста между рядами консервных банок начала подгнивать, а кусочек сыра высох, на нижней полке стояли четыре бутылки пива, задвинутые в самый угол. Райли устал молчать, но никак не удавалось сложить слова в правильные и понятные предложения. Вдруг Чак выругался – попал молотком по пальцам. Райли заметил, как дрожит правая рука Чака, и быстро сказал:  
− Дальше давай-ка я помогу. Не похоже, что ты умеешь готовить.  
Чак пожал плечами и отступил в сторону.  
− Мама раньше делала, я только смотрел.  
− Ну посмотри ещё.  
Они снова замолчали. Чак куда-то ушёл, и Райли на секунду показалось, что вот сейчас он сбежит, и уже хотел было броситься из кухни, но Хэнсен снова появился в дверях. Он принёс второй стул.  
Райли дождался, пока Чак поест; видимо, он давно не пробовал домашней пищи и с аппетитом уминал ароматный прожаренный стейк. Райли вспомнил себя лет в пятнадцать, когда вот так же в опустевшем доме Йенси включал радио на полную громкость и готовил завтраки и ужины на двоих.  
Чак достал ледяное пиво из холодильника.  
− Необязательно давиться этой дрянью, чтобы казаться круче, − заметил Райли.  
− С каких пор ты мной командуешь? − Чак мгновенно вскинулся и с грохотом поставил бутылку на стол.  
Райли выдохнул, отсчитав десять секунд, − почему Чаку так хочется всё портить? Ах да, это же Чак Хэнсен, он по-другому не умеет. Райли с трудом подавил желание перевернуть стол и уйти вон. Чаку плохо, он одинок, он месяцами лежал на больничной койке, и никто его не навещал, любимый пёс не лизал руки, а теперь он с ума сходит от своей же свободы.  
− Чак, давай поговорим. Спроси у меня что-нибудь, − как можно спокойнее попросил Райли.  
− Как там мой старик? – Чак сказал очень тихо и тут же отвернулся к окну. Уже стемнело, поднялся ветер; по оконной раме стучали ветки разросшегося кустарника.  
Райли достал из кармана телефон и показал фотографии Герка с Максом на прогулке – специально сохранил их перед поездкой. Чак долго всматривался в щетинистое лицо отца и впервые широко улыбнулся, когда затявкала слюнявая морда Макса, – Мако иногда присылала короткие видео. Чак вернул телефон Райли и снова помрачнел.  
− Ты надолго?  
Райли с нежностью разглядывал маленькую фигурку в длинном дождевике. Он и не подозревал, как страшно соскучился по Мако, и вопрос Чака застал его врасплох.  
− Уеду обратно, как только верну тебя домой.  
Райли сообразил, что сморозил непоправимую глупость, когда Чак скрипнул стулом и резко встал.  
− У меня нет дома, понятно? – зарычал он.  
− Он у тебя есть, − спокойно поправил его Райли, но Чака, похоже, это не утихомирило.  
− Да? Мой дом разнесло в пыль. Половина города до сих пор в руинах. Моя мама была верующей! Вряд ли она хотела, чтобы её заживо кремировали, − Чак стремительно вышел из кухни в ярко освещённую гостиную. Мебель была повернута к окну во всю стену, выходившему на океан.  
Райли догнал его и поймал за рукав, как непослушного ребёнка, но Чак вырвался и продолжил:  
− А твой дом где, Рэй? Может быть, в больнице, где умерла твоя мать? Или в спальне твоего старшего братца, где ты рыдал, пока ваш отец сваливает после похорон? Или на стройке? Ты ведь любишь строить!  
Чак не успел договорить. Райли выбросил вперёд сжатый кулак так быстро, что сам едва осознал, как с силой ударил Чака в челюсть. Чак тут же упал на колени, прижал ладонь ко рту, сплюнул кровь на светлый ковёр и зло сверкнул глазами. Райли узнал звериный взгляд – сейчас он так же смотрел на Чака. Чак по-прежнему дрался яростно, но слишком правильно – его учила Академия, а не улицы, в отличие от Райли. Когда Чак вскрикнул от боли, Райли ослабил захват и слез с него, тяжело дыша. Хэнсен грязно выругался, но не вставал. Всплеск адреналина сошёл на нет, и, не замечая ноющего плеча, Райли потянул Чака вверх. С трудом Чак поднялся на ноги, но вырваться уже не смог, Райли крепко схватил его за локоть и повёл в ванную, заставил сесть на краешек ванны и обработал синяки и ссадины.  
Снова нахлынули воспоминания. Точно так же в детстве после непродолжительной драки Йенси тащил Райли, усаживал на высокий табурет и тщательно осматривал лицо младшего брата с ссадинами, ловко лепил пластырь и хлопал по плечу – выше нос, через неделю заживёт.  
Чак ёрзал и поджимал губы, но не уворачивался от рук с ваткой, промоченной в перекиси водорода. Райли давно закончил, но не спешил отпускать Чака. Как там говорил Герк про сына: никогда не знаешь, обнять его или пинка отвесить. Второй вариант сработал лишь отчасти; Райли рискнул попробовать первый и указал на правую руку Чака: едва заметная дрожь не прекратилась.  
− Так всегда?  
Чак потёр здоровой рукой покрасневшие костяшки на правой.  
− Врачи сказали, лучше уже не станет.  
− А ты пробовал…  
− Я всё пробовал, Райли. Ты можешь сбрить это с моего лица? – спросил он, имея в виду нелепую бороду. – Мерзость, но я не могу взять бритву в руки. В прошлый раз чуть не задел глаз. Хреново быть правшой, да?  
− Посиди пока, я принесу свою.  
Райли быстро пересёк гостиную – он оставил рюкзак у входной двери – и едва сдерживал улыбку. Господи, Чак, неужели с тобой всегда будет так тяжело?  
Чистое и безбородое лицо Чака снова помолодело лет на пять. На переносице распух багровый синяк, у левого виска – глубокая ссадина, но он выглядел в точности таким, каким его видел Райли в последний день миссии в Гонконге. Райли неловко хлопнул Чака по плечу – не слишком дружелюбно, скорее сочувственно, и Чак смерил его таким взглядом, что Райли стало не по себе. Снова промашка. Чак сказал, что устал и хочет спать.  
− Можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь. Диван в гостиной раскладывается, подушку и всё такое я принесу.  
Хэнсен не дождался ответа и скрылся за дверью спальни, но запирать её на ключ не стал. С языка Чака Райли перевёл это как «ты меня ужасно раздражаешь, но, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, не уходи». Для первого дня Райли решил, что держался молодцом, но хватит ли его терпения надолго. Он, в конце концов, устал, по-человечески устал быть кому-то нужным. "Да ну?" − язвительно отозвался эхом в его голове голос Йенси. – "Ты примчался сюда, как только понял, что Чак никуда больше не сбежит. Не ври себе, пацан. Ты счастлив быть здесь". Йенси как всегда был прав. Райли уснул и не видел снов.


	3. After the storm

Его разбудил сильный сквозняк, как будто Чак оставил открытой настежь входную дверь. Так оно и было: капли косого дождя попадали на пыльный коврик в прихожей. Райли рывком вскочил с дивана и в три шага оказался у спальни Чака – комната была пуста, на кухне тоже никого. Грёбаный трусливый Чак, подумал Райли и от злости так хлопнул дверью, что зазвенели стёкла в оконных рамах.  
– Ты рано, – раздался голос Чака из кухни. В руках он нёс миску с водой, а за ним по пятам трусил лохматый пёс, оставляя грязные следы на кафельном полу. Глядя на перекошенное лицо Райли, Чак нахмурился.  
– Думал, я сбегу? Когда ты перестанешь меня недооценивать?  
Райли пожал плечами и кивнул на пса.  
– Твой?  
Чак покачал головой и потрепал дворнягу за ушами – пёс завилял хвостом и приподнялся на задние лапы.  
– Не знаю, сам прибегает иногда, я его прикармливаю. Хозяева не слишком о нём заботятся, видишь, шерсть лезет клочьями? – Чак отпустил пса, и тот убежал в сад через заднюю дверь. – Я скучаю по Максу, – добавил он тихо.  
Райли сообразил нехитрый завтрак: яичница, бекон и апельсиновый сок. Погода испортилась: ветер крепчал и нагонял тучи, возможно, к вечеру будет шторм. Сидеть с Чаком весь дома не представлялось возможным, но и болтаться по городу под пронизывающим ветром Райли не собирался.  
– Чем ты занимаешься? – спросил он, чтобы не сидеть в тишине.  
– Чиню тачки и фуры, – отозвался Чак, будто только ждал, когда Райли начнёт разговор первым. – Разобрать "додж" не сложнее, чем егеря.  
Райли не мог не заметить нотки небрежного бахвальства и постарался спрятать ухмылку.  
– А самолёт? Откуда у тебя взялись деньги на билеты? Ты ведь много летал последние месяцы.  
Райли интересовался из чистого любопытства и не заметил, как ступил на опасную почву – они ещё ни разу не говорили о странной связи между ними. Чак неестественно громко расхохотался:  
– Кайдзю выжрали тебе мозг? Сейчас статус беженца и бродячей собаке дают, все только рады подальше сбагрить чужих. У меня ведь нет огромной пенсии, как у вас, отставных рейнджеров, – добавил он едко.  
Райли проглотил издёвку. Чак прав: у него, наверное, нет даже медицинской страховки, не говоря уже о пожизненных доходах за счёт налогоплательщиков. Человек, выброшенный за борт капиталистической цивилизации. Без документов, без денег, без собственной крыши над головой. Чак продолжил:  
– Знаешь, я привык, что на базе в Сиднее и Шаттердоме всегда была еда, чистая сухая одежда, я никогда не ходил в магазин за продуктами. Дома обо всех мелочах заботилась мама, а потом они просто лежали на своих местах. Пришлось привыкнуть зарабатывать на жизнь трудом, а не залезать в костюм пилота. Вспомни: от нас требовалось только стоять смирно, пока техники не сделают свою работу.  
Райли не хотел ничего вспоминать: у Чака не было морального права заставлять Райли вот так просто ворошить прошлое. Голос Йенси у него в голове отрезал: "Заткнись и слушай: когда ещё Чак кому-то изливал душу. Прекрати жалеть себя, унылый ты кусок дерьма". Райли вздохнул и снова послушался голоса – он ещё никогда не подводил.  
– Мы с Йенси часто покупали всё для дома, особенно когда мама заболела. Отцу было некогда, в школе делать нечего. Бывало, зеленщик делал нам скидку – ну что мы, два пацана с огромным списком, Йенси доверял мне хранить общий кошелёк, а я вечно тратил мелочь на сладости. Потом он это просёк и заставил искать подработку – хотя бы уроки не просто так прогуливал. В порту всегда не хватало рук, я многому научился: вязать узлы, ругаться на пяти языках, набивать трубку табаком… Зачем я тебе это рассказываю? Ты ведь видел в дрифте, – Райли выжидательно посмотрел на Чака.  
Чак не выдержал и отвёл взгляд. Казалось, он чувствует вину за то, что был в голове Райли, и если бы мог, пообещал начисто всё забыть.  
– Я видел совсем немного. В основном, ваши путешествия с родителями, твоё детство и чуть-чуть про Йенси. Не знаю, о чём думал Пентекост, когда заставил нас попробовать дрифт, ясно же, что мы несовместимы… Связь оборвалась, ты ведь помнишь. Тендо сказал, что техника дала сбой, но это было не так. Я не захотел впускать тебя в свою голову, – закончил Чак с вызовом.  
– И поэтому решил покопаться в моей? – Райли начинал злиться. Он был уверен, что провальный дрифт всего лишь наказание за нарушение устава, чем реальная попытка наладить связь между пилотами, но Чак снова всё испортил.  
– Нет, я думал, ты тоже закроешься. Это было бы логично, учитывая, что ты здорово начистил мне рожу.  
Райли мысленно послал Йенси к чёрту со своими наставлениями. Чак не просто бесил – он был ходячей катастрофой. Райли едва сдерживался, чтобы снова как следует не заехать ему по лицу.  
– Ты мудак, Чак. Конченый, эгоистичный, нахальный паршивец.  
Лицо Чака пошло багровыми пятнами от гнева. Райли встал из-за стола и процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Дрифт не игрушка. Не знаю, как у вас было с отцом, но для меня дрифт – это оружие, обоюдоострый меч, и им надо уметь пользоваться. А ты просто капризный ребёнок, Чак.  
Райли второй раз за утро оглушительно хлопнул дверью. Он был слишком легко одет, чтобы гулять по городу, но возвращаться домой за курткой было бы позорно. Райли нашарил в кармане брюк леденцы и отправил в рот сразу два, лимонный и смородиновый. Ещё одна привычка родом из детства: мама всегда клала ему в карман целую пригоршню, они хорошо успокаивали нервы. Ёжась на ветру, Райли вышел к самой кромке воды. Он с трудом переставлял ноги – мокрый песок налипал на ботинки – и подставил лицо под косые струи дождя. Клокотавшая в груди ярость постепенно успокоилась, уступив место горькому чувству несправедливости. Он приказал голосу Йенси замолчать и не читать нотаций: Райли знал, что был неправ и погорячился. Чак хотел всё объяснить, а Райли вспылил, ничем не лучше. Подумать только: сам Чак Хэнсен, элита Шаттердома, оправдывался перед ним. Ну разве не смешно, а?  
Становилось невыносимо холодно, руки покрылись гусиной кожей. Надо было засунуть обиду куда подальше и попробовать ещё раз. В третий, если придётся, иначе и не стоило приезжать. Райли повернул к дому и краем глаза заметил, как дёрнулась занавеска на кухонном окне. Господи, Чак беспокоился.  
– Я думал, ты пошёл топиться, – донеслось до Райли из комнаты Чака.  
– Обойдёшься.  
Райли с облегчением выдохнул: их хрупкий мир восстановлен.  
Ближе к обеду Чак ушёл на работу в местный автосервис, а Райли снова не знал, чем себя занять. Он попробовал открыть запертые двери, спустился в гараж за инструментами, но в комнатах примечательного было мало: похоже, хозяева дома ничем не увлекались, не читали книги и не слушали ничего, кроме кантри. Сойдёт для начала, решил Райли. Он побродил по заброшенному саду. Везде одно и то же: запустение, тоска, вынужденное одиночество. Пиво из холодильника и вправду было отвратительным – Райли без угрызений совести вылил большую часть в раковину на кухне. Райли заглянул в спальню Чака – может, хотя бы так удастся узнать его получше. Чак держал идеальный порядок, кровать заправлена, на столе пусто – должно быть, привычка, выработанная годами. И снова никаких опознавательных знаков, никаких ниточек. Остаток вечера Райли провёл за книгой, которую купил в аэропорту. В девять вернулся Чак, промокший до нитки, руки перепачканы машинным маслом. Райли разогрел остатки обеда. Ужинали снова в молчании, не считая воющего ветра и раскатов грома. Райли заметил, что Чак постоянно морщится и трёт колени.  
– У тебя есть болеутоляющее? – спросил он.  
Как и предполагал Райли, всё, что дали Чаку в больнице, давно закончилось, а рецептов у него не было. Он принёс свои таблетки, Чак кивнул в знак благодарности.  
Они разошлись по комнатам. Телевизор мигнул серым экраном и погас. По радио запоздало объявили о штормовом предупреждении.  
Райли проснулся от грохота посуды на кухне. Чак чертыхнулся и уронил что-то стеклянное, когда Райли щёлкнул выключателем. Только теперь, когда Чак стоял прямо под лампой, Райли заметил неровные белые шрамы, опоясывающие его тело от предплечий до икр. Райли отвёл взгляд.  
– Я не могу уснуть, – Чак развёл руками. – Ничего не помогает. Извини.  
Райли подобрал с пола осколки разбитого стакана с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Ситку» и выбросил в мусорное ведро.  
– Это из-за погоды, бывает. Будешь чай? Настоящий чай с кучей трав, собранных в горах заботливыми руками местных эмигрантов.  
– Ты не пробовал в рекламу пойти? У тебя талант, – рассмеялся Чак.  
Райли поймал себя на том, что никогда не слышал, как Чак смеётся без сарказма и горькой иронии. Райли расставил на столе кружки и плеснул дымящийся кипяток. Чак молча наблюдал за каждым его движением.  
– Да ну, всего лишь чай в пакетиках! – разочарованно протянул он, когда Райли подвинул ему кружку. – Никакой магии.  
Настала очередь Райли расхохотаться.  
– А что ты хотел – церемонию на три часа? Здесь, на Аляске, всё просто.  
– Мне нравится, – выпалил Чак и смутился от собственной искренности.  
Райли заметил, как у него смешно порозовели уши, и решил бессовестно воспользоваться моментом, чтобы задать вопрос, уже давно вертевшийся на языке.  
– Почему ты не спрашиваешь, как я тебя нашёл?  
Чак, казалось, нисколько не удивился – ждал, когда Райли сам захочет узнать. Он ещё немного помолчал, собрался с мыслями и ответил, старательно избегая смотреть Райли в глаза.  
– Ты ведь помнишь, нейросвязь между нами разорвалась. Мы не завершили дрифт как положено, я задержался дольше и… не знаю, поверишь ли, смог как-то уцепиться за твоё сознание. Я пытался понять, почему так произошло, но про сверхсекретную военную разработку в интернете особо не пишут, а спросить было не у кого. Наверное, у меня в голове что-то перемкнуло, когда я бултыхался в капсуле. Мне снилось одно и то же: твоё детство, разные города. Я понимал, что это не мои воспоминания, но, – Чак запнулся и продолжил, – они были лучше моих. Намного лучше. Вот и всё.  
Райли устало потёр лицо. Он надеялся, что после рассказа Чака станет легче, но получилось ровно наоборот. Райли отчаянно нуждался в совете, но Йенси как назло молчал. Пришло время самому стать взрослым. Райли допил остывший чай, обогнул стол и опустил руки на плечи Чака, шрамы бугрились под пальцами. Хэнсен вздрогнул, как будто его ударили током.  
– Эй, расслабься. Тебе надо расслабиться и поспать.  
Скажи кто-нибудь Райли, что он будет посреди ночи разминать плечи Чаку Хэнсену, он бы не задумываясь послал болтуна к чёртовой матери. Райли не знал, сколько прошло времени, пока Чак перестал напрягать спину и чуть откинулся назад, ближе к тёплым ладоням Райли. Впервые молчать оказалось проще, чем мучительно подыскивать слова, чтобы понять друг друга. Чак заговорил первым.  
– Я не знаю, что делать – спать, есть, работать, мыть посуду, дрочить или…  
– Тебе и с этим помочь? – Райли не сдержал смешок.  
Уши Чака снова стремительно покраснели, но он нетерпеливо продолжил:  
– Ты вообще меня слушаешь? Я хочу сказать, никто больше не требует от меня послушно выполнять команды. Никто не приказывает.  
– И ты не знаешь, куда деться от свободы, – понимающе кивнул Райли.  
– Да. Поэтому скажи, что нужно сделать, чтобы у нас получилось?  
Райли с силой сжал плечи Чака и отпустил. Он замер в ожидании ответа; Райли втайне радовался, что не видит его лица.  
– Чак, воспоминания, которые ты видел, – только часть меня. Лучшая, как ты мог заметить.  
Хэнсен поднял голову и встретился с Райли взглядом – ни отвести глаза, ни закрыть.  
– Я знаю. И мне всё равно.


	4. Counting paths

_And I have seen all that you've seen_  
_And I have been where you've been_  
_No, our hands will never be clean_  
_At least we can hold each other*_

Райли проснулся от того, что не ощущал правую руку. Он едва не запаниковал: ему показалось, что он снова в егере, Остроголов уже обездвижил левую половину Джипси, и Райли осталось только беспомощно наблюдать, как монстр тащит Йенси вверх. Райли поморгал, стряхивая наваждение, и заставил себя посмотреть направо. Рыжие волосы защекотали нос, и Райли громко чихнул. Чак только заворочался и совсем стащил с него одеяло. Райли осторожно вытащил из-под головы Чака онемевшую руку.  
Дождь прекратился; до рассвета оставалось не больше часа. Райли отчётливо помнил, что привёл Чака в его комнату и пообещал не уходить, пока тот не заснёт. Под утро стало душно, Чак встал, чтобы открыть окно, растолкал Райли, уснувшего в кресле, и потянул за собой в кровать. Райли хотел спросить у Йенси, правильно ли он поступает, но передумал: старший брат никогда не давал советов по поводу отношений. "Слушай только вас двоих, а не какого-то там Йенси", – отмахивался он.  
Прибежала дворняжка, которую кормил Чак, и негромко заскулила у двери в сад. Райли поделился с ней завтраком и отпустил обратно. В доме было так же тихо, как и вчера, но совсем иначе – он зажил вместе с его случайными обитателями. Райли подумал о том, что полгода открывал глаза посреди ночи в пустой квартире, не включая лампы шёл на кухню и ждал рассвета, словно сторожевой пёс, чтобы провести как во сне ещё один день и снова попытаться заснуть, а сегодня он впервые не захотел покидать тёплую постель. На самом деле поменялось немногое: океан стал ближе, меньше людей знают Райли в лицо, а входная дверь не запирается на ключ, но он чувствовал – даже без подсказки Йенси – вчера случилось что-то такое, ради чего стоило ночевать в доме с незапертой дверью.  
Из комнаты Чака послышался шум, и Райли с кружкой в руках остановился – постучать или уже нет?  
– Райли?  
Казалось, Чак чем-то встревожен. Райли вошёл в комнату, и Чак резко дёрнул одеяло на себя.  
– Что не так? – спросил Райли недоумённо. – Поднимайся, завтрак остывает. Твой пёс забегал, он славный.  
– Он не мой, – машинально отозвался Чак и залился краской. – Ты можешь выйти?  
Райли пожал плечами.  
– Твои шрамы меня нисколько не смущают. Давай скорее.  
У Чака было такое раздосадованное лицо, что Райли мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за несообразительность – ну конечно.  
– Чак, – начал он совсем другим тоном, куда мягче и изо всех сил держа лицо, чтобы не засмеяться во весь голос, – у тебя встал? В этом вся проблема?  
Чак кивнул; его уши были пунцовыми.  
– Я могу помочь. Не из жалости, – на всякий случай прибавил Райли, чтобы раз и навсегда избежать недоразумений.  
Чак ухмыльнулся, по-мальчишечьи азартно, но отрицательно замотал головой.  
– Сегодня я сам. Мы попробуем вместе потом, ладно? Мы обязательно попробуем, Райли.  
Райли не стал мучить Чака и вышел из комнаты – он слышал, как тот неуклюже выпутывается из одеяла и топает в ванную, забыв захватить одежду. Спустя некоторое время Райли постучал, плеск воды мгновенно стих.  
– Не хочешь одеться? Ты, конечно, можешь выйти и так, но тогда помощь понадобится мне, я не шучу.  
Райли прекрасно знал, что поступает нечестно и Чак найдёт способ отомстить, но, чёрт подери, Райли заслужил право смущать Чака. Хэнсен приоткрыл дверь и протянул руку за вещами. Солнечный луч упал на белое предплечье, усыпанное веснушками; Райли пообещал себе, что вытащит Чака на пляж, даже если придётся терпеть его целый год. "Целый год с Чаком Хэнсеном, пацан, ты тронулся умом?" – Райли соскучился по родному голосу в голове, а Йенси наперёд знал ответ. "Не борзей", – беззлобно ответил он голосу. В голове Райли раздался тихий смешок.  
Небо снова заволокло облаками, но дождя не предвиделось. По субботам Чак не торчал весь день в автосервисе, и Райли позвал его на прогулку по окрестностям: Ситка – живописное место, по-северному красивый уголок на берегу Тихого океана с лесами и озёрами посреди заснеженных вершин. Они шли молча и держались на расстоянии, но то и дело обменивались взглядами. Райли вспоминал, как родители показали сыновьям самые лучшие виды с поросших молодым ельником холмов, как Йенси чуть не уронил новый фотоаппарат в овраг, а мама купила обычный замок и зацепила его на висячем мосту – чтобы Райли и Йенси смогли вернуться, если захотят. Райли нашёл замок, покрывшийся ржавчиной, и показал Чаку.  
– Вы были дружной семьей, – сказал он задумчиво. – Я всё детство провёл с мамой, отца почти не видел. Он всегда был с дядей Скоттом: элитные войска, сложные операции. Я меньше всего хотел быть как мой папаша, – Чак невидяще посмотрел поверх Райли на белоснежные пики.  
Райли подошёл ближе и взял Чака за руку, пальцы легко подрагивали в его ладони.  
– Ты знаешь, как всё потом обернулось.  
– И ты все равно стал… таким, – Чак внимательно посмотрел на Райли, как будто пытался подобрать нужное слово и не мог.  
– Каким?  
– Нормальным. Обычным хорошим парнем с Аляски.  
Они ещё побродили по безлюдному скалистому берегу, пока Райли не заметил, что Чак прихрамывает на правую ногу, хотя старательно делает вид, что с ним всё в порядке. Хэнсен заупрямился, когда Райли предложил повернуть обратно.  
– Пойдём домой, Чак, – терпеливо попросил Райли.  
Было в словах Райли что-то такое, отчего Чак замолчал и до самого конца не проронил ни слова. Стоя на крыльце – Райли увидел, что обшивку надо бы заново покрасить перед холодами, иначе зимой дерево начнёт гнить, – Чак вдруг развернул к себе Райли и крепко обнял, Райли попятился и врезался в стену с облупившейся краской. Он никогда не видел лица Чака так близко: белёсые ресницы, обветренные губы и много веснушек.  
– Слушай, кажется, я засунул ключи в задний карман, достанешь? – Чак лукаво сверкнул глазами.  
– А сам? – Райли вполне убедительно изобразил удивление.  
– Руки заняты, – счастливо улыбаясь ответил Чак и прижал к себе Райли ещё крепче.  
Райли засунул руку в карман брюк Чака, зрачки у того чуть расширились от видимого удовольствия.  
– Поищи в другом.  
Райли послушался – игра была ужасно нелепой, но Чак имел полное право делать, что хочет. Например, требовательно заглядывать в глаза и, не дождавшись поцелуя, самому ткнуться губами в губы Райли, неловко и больно стукаясь зубами. Райли обхватил голову Чака руками и поцеловал по-настоящему, долго, как умел, так, что дыхание перехватывало. Чак мгновенно обмяк и едва не повис на Райли.  
– Меня ноги не держат.  
– Ну, тогда надо лечь. Если упадёшь, я тебя поднимать не стану, – с непробиваемой серьёзностью ответил Райли.  
Остаток дня они провели на разложенном диване перед телевизором, тискались как подростки и отвлекались на поцелуи, слишком невинные, считал Райли, пока Чак не заявил, что проголодался.  
Райли чуть не попал ножом по пальцам, когда Чак после долгой паузы спросил:  
– Ты построишь нам дом, Райли?  
Райли понял, что это не издёвка, а обдуманный вопрос. Он отложил тарелку и взглянул на Чака – лицо у него было напряжённое, как будто от ответа Райли зависела вся его дальнейшая жизнь. Он не торопился – не потому что хотел позлить, но Чак понял всё по-другому.  
– У меня ни гроша за душой, но я могу работать. Я люблю работать. И тебя я люблю, ну это ты уж наверно понял, – добавил он, усмехнувшись.  
Райли протянул через стол обе руки и крепко сжал правую руку Чака, чтобы унять дрожь.  
– Это не поможет, – пробормотал Чак.  
– Ну и что? Как будто я когда-нибудь перестану.  
Они ещё посидели в молчании.  
– Ты не ответил, – напомнил Хэнсен.  
– Мы заведём ретривера, и я разрешу тебе назвать его Рэй.  
Чак просиял. Он смеялся очень долго, пока Райли не принёс ему стакан воды и уложил с собой в кровать.

 

*Bear's Den - When you break

 


End file.
